The invention relates to a method for producing a rotationally-symmetrical, at least partially hollow-cylindrical, housing or body, in particular a valve housing, as generically defined hereinafter.
Such valve housings are used particularly for magnetic valves in anti-skid brake systems (ABS) for motor vehicles.
In a known method for producing such a valve housing, the two parts of the housing, that is, a bushing-shaped bottom part and an upper part forming a cover, are produced separately out of magnetizable steel blanks; then, with two spacer rings of austenitic steel, especially chrome-nickel steel, being disposed between them, the two parts are joined together by soldering on a connecting bushing of the same non-magnetic material. A copper solder is used to solder on the connecting bushing. For receiving the connecting bushing, a partial groove is machined into each housing part, so that the connecting bushing rests rather tightly in the housing jacket. After the connecting bushing has been soldered, the entire outer jacket of the valve housing is turned and brought to the desired final dimension.
In this method, the two housing parts, the spacer rings and the connecting bushing must be manufactured highly accurately, with very small tolerances, and they must be assembled with virtually perfect alignment before soldering.